Dante in Daten City
by Alitolexlto
Summary: Dante goes to Daten city by request of Garterbelt to do the job that his slut Angels are to lazy to do. But will Panty and Stocking end up being attracted to Dante? And what of the demon twins? How will Dante deal with all this madness?...The best way he knows how. Takes place after DmC (reboot) and somewhere after episode 6 of P&SWG. (NEW CHAPTERS COMING SOON)
1. Nephilim in Daten city

**Dante in Daten city**

**Hey yall! I thought I'd do this small fanfic of Dante going to Daten city. After watching a lot of Panty and Stocking, I thought I'd do this as soon as possible. So anyway, here it is. I'll admit I didn't do this all alone. I had help from another fanfic writer whose name will be anonymous. Anyway, let's go!**

***SPOILER IF YOU HAVEN'T BEATEN DmC***

**(Also for those reading this again I decided to make a few changes: The story being after DmC, and Dante with his white hair like at the end) **

* * *

The bus felt as though it couldn't be any slower with its arrival to this new city. There were a bunch of other citizens, fat and skinny, ugly and hot, and all the other variety of humans. However, sitting in the back was a special kind of person, even though he didn't look it.

This young man had pure white short hair and light blue eyes. He wore a grey tank top under a long faded black leather hooded jacket with red interior and the Union flag on the left arm, dark brown faded jeans, dark brown combat boots, and black fingerless gloves. Around his neck was a red jeweled necklace.

He sat back, and took a deep sigh of irritation. "Can't believe I'm doin' this…"

**THREE HOURS AGO**

**NEWLY ESTABLISHED OFFICE**

"Danten City?" Dante wanted to be reminded as he sat back in his desk, coat on a hanger.

"Yes, that's what the town is called." Said a older gentleman who was bald and dressed in long robes. He also had a metal plate in his right side of his eye and head like a camera. This was Phinias, the demon scholar, politician, and inventor. An old friend of Dante's father. "I would like you to go to the city known as Daten city and take a request from an old friend of mine…"

"Who's the old friend?" Dante asked.

"His name is Garterbelt."

"Did you just say Garterbelt?" Dante questioned.

"Yes…Garterbelt." Phinias nodded. "He asked of me to bring him a hunter who can defeat demons, and so I have offered him you. you are to go to the city and investigate on these strange creatures. For some reason, the souls of that city are turning into ghost. We believe demons have something to do with it. The strangest thing is, these ghosts can be seen by the living."

"That's new." Dante said, scratching his white hair, "And now, it's my job to kill 'em, right?"

"Precisely." Phinias nodded. "Of course, there's another problem with this. Your young friend Kat won't be able to join you, on account of her injury. You'll have to go alone."

"Yeah, I know." Dante said mournfully. It had been almost a week since his fight with his brother, Vergil, and frankly, he wasn't feeling to happy about a lot of things. But he figured maybe time out of the city will do him some good. Plus Phinias was here so he could look out for Kat while he was away. "So, when do I go?"

"If you want, you can go now."

**THREE HOURS LATER**

"Garterbelt. What a weird name…" Dante chuckled as he shook his head. The bus finally stopped and was right in Daten city. "This'll be one of those days…"

Dante stepped out of the bus, and was met with a large city that seemed like any other city but was packed with advertisements and grimy streets. It was very contaminated with dark aura all about, but it seemed to escape the citizens there completely."So this is Daten city, huh?" Dante grinned, stuffing his hands in his coat pockets. "Yep, just like Limbo."

Meanwhile deep within the city itself, a very hectic battle was going on between two hot women, and a bunch of ugly looking monsters that were surrounding the two mercilessly.

"Eat this, Fuck head!" Yelled a blonde haired girl in a red dress as she shot one of the ghost in the crotch with her handgun. She then kicked it away and it instantly died upon hitting the wall. This girl was Panty Anarchy, one of the angels of Daten city. "Alright! Who's next?-!"

"I'm gonna be next if you don't shut up! We have work to do!" yelled another girl with dark blue and pink long hair and dressed in a gothic Lolita dress. This was Panty's sister, Stocking Anarchy. She had just cut her way through another ghost with her sword and was doing a better job than her own sister.

"Not my fault!" Panty argued "I just wanna get this shit over with so that I can go back to the pad and have a little bang bang of my own!"

"Stop thinking about dick for once and get your job done!" Stocking argued.

"Girlfriend, fuck you!" Panty shot back with the finger.

After the last few ghost were handled, the two made their weapons vanish and all was well in the city.

"What? No coins?-! What the fuck is this shit?-!" Panty complained.

"Looks like we're shit out of luck. No coins, no heaven." Stocking shrugged.

"That sucks dick! And here I was expectin' some cash money for all the work we do around this shit hole of a city!" Panty sighed, "Let's get outta here."

"Yeah, I'm getting' hungry for some cake anyway." Stocking smiled as she licked her lips.

"And I can't wait to get someone to lick my cake." Panty said with a seductive smirk.

"Why ruin my appetite?"

Panty was about to answer that, but suddenly their attention was turned to the large crowd of ghost that suddenly appeared around them all looking as if they were S&M creatures.

"I thought something was odd when that bell didn't ring." Stocking noted as she pulled her stocking off to turn it into a sword.

"Well, question fucking answered." Panty smirked as she removed her panties and it turned into a handgun.

Meanwhile, Dante was simply running on roof tops and jumping from building to building. He decided to put his hood over his head, so that he didn't attract attention from his white hair. Even so, he couldn't feel any freer then he did now. No cops were chasing him, no demons to bring him into Limbo ever since Limbo merged with the real world—If not for the horrible stench and the crappy feel of the city itself, he would have definitely called this paradise. "Oh well, missions come first and all."

Dante stopped as he stood on top of the roof, over the scene that was going on right now. It was two hot women cutting and shooting a few weird ass monsters that actually strange orgasm faces, had dildos strapped to their heads, and were wearing leather lingerie. "_Okay…that's just weird._" Dante thought, "_But…those chicks are pretty hot._"

He then noticed a guy coming out of the garbage dump by them and was trying to get out of it."Owowow, Man I hate those ghosts." Brief whined.

"Oh, sperm waste! You're here too?" Panty mocked "Since you're here, give me your boxers! I need more guns!"

"W-What?-!" Brief exclaimed.

"Did I fuckin' stutter?-!" Panty yelled as she pointed her gun at him. He coward in fear and felt as though he was gonna wet himself at any moment. Brief already knew that Panty's bullets wouldn't hurt him, but it still hurt though.

Dante took that moment to quickly jump from the edge of the roof, and landed behind Panty without a sound. Dante smirked, and lightly glided his finger under Panty's skirt, causing Panty to suddenly squeal of surprise and made her shoot at a random direction that almost hit Brief by a hair.

"Damn blondy. Goin' commando under there?" Dante grinned, squatting down and looking under Panty's skirt.

"The fuck?-!" Panty quickly turned to see that Dante was already away from her and stood there, with his hands in his pockets, not giving a damn. "Who the fuck do you think…you…are?" Panty's ranting was cut short as she actually got a good look at Dante for the first time. He was the wild and sexy, and rebel type that would take any chick he wanted and not give a damn about consequences. The hood only added to that dangerous look. _"Whoa! Look at this new guy."_ Panty thought with a licking of her lips.

Dante noticed this gesture and smirked promiscuously. "What? Want some of this?" Dante said with his arms open. "I don't think you could handle it."

"Oh really?" Panty smirked with the same promiscuous grin, "I've handled some thick rods before, so I think I can handle yours."

"Sure you won't get scared?" Dante said sultry like as he got close and placed a hand on her chin, "Wouldn't want to go ticklin' your stomach from the inside on the first go."

"Inside? You're pretty cocky, ain'tcha? Why don't you tell me more about what you got goin' on down there?"

"I would talk, but that that'd be a _long _story."

"Panty, what the hell are you doing?-!" Stocking yelled while fighting the ghost herself, and ruining the opportunity both had—much to their annoyance. "Stop trying to fuck every dude you see and help me kill these ghost." Stocking then took an actual good look at Dante, and couldn't help but blush a bit. To her, he was the to himself and mysterious type. Though anti social, he could be pretty rough and uncaring of the current labels of now. _"_Hmm…He's pretty hot…" Stocking mumbled.

Dante got a good look at Stocking up and down. She was Goth, not his type, but those luscious breast and interesting hair were making him reconsider. Dante smirked. "Threesome, here I come."

"You're gonna have to wait, Mr. hoodie." Panty said, patting Dante's crotch. "After these ass bits, I'll be comin' after your ass next."

"Looks like I ain't gettin' pussy that easy, after all." Dante smirked. Suddenly from a gust of wind and blackness, another creature came up into the city itself! It was something that Dante had to make sure he was seeing right. Turns out he was indeed correct; it was a giant version of the ghost they were fighting now. It groaned sensually as it stroked the giant dildo on its head.

"That's the ghost?-!" Dante laughed out loud, "HAHAHA!-! That's so fuckin' stupid!"

"Um…Why are you still here?" Stocking wondered.

Suddenly, more laughing could be heard in the air that made Dante stop and look around along with the others as to what that was. "Prepare thy selves, slutty angels! For our latest ghost will be the end of you!"

They all looked at the top of the monstrosity and saw two girls—one with red skin, light green curly long green hair and two horns on the sides of her head. She had amazing breast was also wearing beige school girl uniform and in her hands were two black revolvers. Next to her was a twin of the other girl with the same skin and school uniform, but she wore glasses had light blue long hair in an up do pony tail along with one horn on her forehead. In her hands were two black scythes.

"It's official; I'm startin' to love this city." Dante grinned. "Two sexy to death chicks with short skirts. But they look like the rule followin' type so that could be a bit of a buzz kill…"

"Oh, and who might that young man be?" Said the green haired one, over confidently "I guess you picked up another dirty rat from the street to riddle you with holes, huh? It matters not. He will fall just as you two will!"

"Y-Yeah! You'll all suffer!" Said the blue haired one with a bit of blush across her face. She was staring at the hooded demon killer and couldn't keep her eyes off him, even when she was trying to look as confident as her sister. From the inside of the hood, she could see that he was quite handsome, and someone who knows what to do with a girl. "_G-Gotta stay calm…! He's probably just a human!_"

"Bring it on, ho-bags!" Stocking proclaimed.

"We'll show you who's gonna do the fallin'!" Panty yelled. The two were about to charge after them, but Dante strolled right by them and stood before the giant beast with no fear and a sadistic smile on his face.

"Hey, red girls!" Dante called, getting the twins attention and making the blue haired blush brighter. "Let me guess; you guys are demons, right?"

"Yes! Yes we are!" The green one confirmed. "I am Scanty! And this is Kneesocks!"

"Y-Yes! We are the feared demon sisters of Daten city!" Kneesocks proclaimed, while still being bright red in the face.

"Scanty…Kneesocks? Seriously, that's your names?" Dante sneered. "Guess your parents didn't love you, huh?"

"Silence!" Scanty and Kneesocks yelled bitterly while pointing their dark weapons at Dante. "You have no right to speak to us that way you insignificant fool!" Scanty said with angrier.

"Well aren't you just little Ms. Double A bitch." Dante mocked with his arms crossed. "Unlike your hotter lookin' sister over there."

"S-Say what?-!" Scanty outraged. However Kneesocks could only feel herself getting a bit warm inside.

"I'm startin' to wanna fuck this guy." Panty smiled coyly.

"Don't you mean "_I'm starting to __**like**__ this guy_"?" Stocking corrected. "And yes…I am too."

"How dare you?-!" Scanty yelled to the top of her lungs. Out of nowhere came twice as many ghost as there was before, and they all surrounded Dante in a swarm of beast ready to kill. "How dare you insult me like that once again!-! You are nothing more but a lousy, pathetic, shitty, human!-!-!"

Dante could only chuckle to himself, and finally laugh out loud. This confused all four of the girls, staring at him. He finally stopped and had an evil grin on him,

"Human?" Dante smirked as he removed his hood, revealing his white hair, "Who said I _was_ human, you demon bitch?"

Dante quickly pulled from his waist, his black and grey twin handguns—Ebony & Ivory and commenced on shooting up the ghost that were closest to him! He ran right into a small crowd of them and strolled his way through them while shooting each one that was around him from behind him to in front of him. With the last, he jumped over it and shot it right in the head. All of them were dead.

"Whoa! He's a fuckin' gun shooter?-!" Panty exclaimed with shock.

"Looks like you got competition to deal with, huh?" Stocking remarked mockingly.

Dante quickly put his guns back on his waist and reached over his head to his back. Out of nowhere came his trusty claymore sword—Rebellion, and with it, he was swinging away at the ghost, cutting them in two with his wide arc sword style. Each one was getting chopped down with one swing of his sword.

"He's a sword user too?-!" Stocking astounded by the sound of her.

"Now look who's gettin' hot. ~" Panty sneered.

He swung upward and sent some of the ghost in the air with him, to continue his barrage of sword swings. He grabbed one by the head, and placed his sword on his back to be able to jump on top of the ghost and ascend higher than before. From there he grabbed his guns and spun in the air while shooting downward at the ghost, and descending himself. Finally all of them were gone as Dante touched the ground again and put his guns on his waist.

"You're next, fugly!" Dante pointed at the giant monstrosity. "I'll give you somethin' to moan about!"

"Heh! So the human not only has a unique hair color, but also has some bite after all!" Scanty noticed.

"No matter. We will still defeat you with are great leviathan of a beast!" Kneesocks finished.

The giant indeed attacked and sent a giant fist hurtling right towards Dante and it wasn't gonna let up at all. Dante knew if he dodged the city could be in danger…so he took it head on. The fist was parried back by a spinning long weapon Dante twirled in one hand like a propeller. It was his long light blue scythe—Osiris. He stopped spinning it and leaned it on his shoulder.

The Anarchy sisters couldn't believe what they were seeing right before their eyes. The scythe was glowing a light blue and it was plainly obvious what kind of scythe it originated from!

"P-Panty…! That's a…!" Stocking uttered in complete shock.

"Y-Yeah…that's an…!"

Both finally said it; "…Angel weapon?-!"

"Aw, so he's an angel..." Kneesocks said with a bit of disappointment.

"I see. So that's how you are able to do all those attacks and have such a terrible mouth!" Scanty figured. "You are an Angel like those barbaric slut sisters!"

Dante was snickering at how clueless they really were. It was practically laughable at how they thought he was only Angelic. "Sorry to burst your bubble, but I'm not just playin' for one team, Y'know."

Dante ran right at the giant beast as his scythe vanished from his hand and something formed on his fist as well! Fire ignited on his hands and half his forearm and as Dante leaped high into the air right at the ghost's face, the fire turned into his flaming large fist—Eryx, and he had his right fist cocked back for a powerful jab.

"I'm also a demon!"

He launched his fist right into the ghost's cheek and the monster faced the full brutal blast of Dante's fist with it being pushed backwards to the side. The punch actually hurt the poor S&M wanting monster, even though it enjoyed pain. The two demon sisters were losing balance on the tumbling beast!

"Retreat!" Scanty ordered. The two quickly jumped off the giant ghost and landed on a building rooftop, watching their giant ghost of a leviathan, fall to the ground with a heavy crumbling of the few buildings in its way. The ghost vanished and nothing was left except the mess it caused in its defeat. Dante landed and his fist returned to normal with Rebellion re appearing on his back.

N-No way!" Kneesocks uttered in disbelief, "H-He's of two different species? An Angel…and a Demon?-!"

"C-Could it be…?-!" Scanty muttered, getting her sister's attention. "The white hair...! The over-whelming power...!-!"

"What is it sister?-!"

"There was a story about a powerful Demon man who betrayed his demonic brethren in order to be with an Angel woman. Could it be that…this was their offspring…A Nephilim?-!"

"Nephilim?" Panty questioned, "What the fuck is that, and can it do anal?"

"Okay first off; that's gross. Secondly; how the hell should I know?" Stocking shrugged, "I didn't give a damn about school back in Heaven to care about history. I dropped it for cake making classes."

Suddenly in the distance, a church bell rang across Daten city, and all of a sudden, seven coins fell from the sky, and into Dante's hand.

"The hell're these things? Not exactly real bills but anything's good." he pocketed the change and turned to Anarchy sisters. "Sorry ladies, but I gotta go."

"Wait, What?-!" Panty yelled, "Oh, hell no!-! I don't think so buddy! I don't know who the fuck you are, but don't think you're gettin' away that easy!"

"Now give us those coins and we won't have to fuck you up that bad!" Stocking ordered threateningly.

"Feisty. I like that." Dante smirked, "I don't really feel like givin' you money that I won fair and square. So get over it."

"YOU!" Yelled Scanty as both the red twins jumped from the roof and stood before Dante with anger in their eyes.

"You completely destroyed our ghost! Maybe we should teach you the rules of our society, Nephilim! You die here, Dante!" Yelled Kneesocks.

"Oh great. More humble fans." Dante snidely put it, "Want an autograph?"

"Look, this is bullshit."Panty said with a sensual voice and making note of her assets. "How about this; give us the coins now and we'll show a night you'll never forget."

"What do you mean _we_?" Stocking noted.

"Maybe another time. Besides, I might break your hips with all the poundin' I use to do." Dante smirked mischievously.

"You fuckin' sexy bastard." Panty said with a grin, as she and Stocking ran at him, weapons ready! "Whatever. I don't mind if your face get's all jacked up, as long as that head down there is good and active!"

"I don't think so! He will die by us!" The red twins yelled as they charged at him as well, weapons ready!

From what he saw earlier when the two human looking sisters fought, they were quite skilled, so the same would obviously go for the demon chicks too.

"_Beating them all together could be a pain in the ass._" Dante thought. The four connected weapons, but they all simply hit Dante's sword and were all pile driving him to fall, but he still held his ground._"Shit. Gotta end this quick." H_e swung around making them jump back and placed his sword on his back.

"_Let's see…Bondage…the ear is her sensitive spot…her inner thigh…Her horn…Alright then._" Dante smirked as he found out their weaknesses.

He grabbed his sword as it turned into a red grappling hook which he quickly used to grab Stocking by the arm!

"What the hell?-!" Stocking exclaimed as she was instantly pulled to Dante! She was pulled to Dante and ended up so close to him that she had her head on his muscular chest.

"Let's see how much you can take." Dante smirked as he used his grappling hook and quickly wrapped it around Stocking's body until it was the rope tying of an S&M style.

"W-What?-!" Stocking exclaimed, but soon began to moan sensually as she felt her body be constricted tighter and tighter. "A-A-AHH~! Oh God! T-This feels so…! SO…!"

"You like this don't ya?" Dante grinned sadistically, "Say it! Say you like bein' punished!"

"I-I don't-A-AAAH~ Y-Y-Y-YES! Fuckin' do it more~ Harder! Tighter! Make me bleed for it! Make me your slave!-!" Stocking yelled.

"That's right!" Dante grinned as he lit a cigarette, "Take it all! You gotta be punished!" Dante then slapped her ass hard, which was only making her get more into it. Stocking was at the brink of having a complete and total orgasm. She was aching for him to do things. Things that were beyond anything normal, but she didn't know what! The possibilities were endless.

The demon twins honestly could feel themselves getting horny as well just looking at that bondage. Panty was just wierded out.

"Now say my name!" Dante ordered as he burnt his cigarette on her chest. "Say it!"

"D-D-DANTE!-!~" Stocking screamed out passionately as she fell unconscious.

"Alright, that's enough of this bullshit!" Panty yelled as she ran at Dante, gun at the ready. However, Dante dodged Panty's gunshots, and appeared in front of her.

"Hey, came to see if you can handle it." Dante smirked in a condescending way, as he pushed Panty into the wall, and got close to her.

"H-Hey, wait a second!" Panty exclaimed. "What the—?-!"

"Don't talk. Just wanna see if you can handle it." Dante grinned as he brought one of Panty's legs to his waist and proceeded to grind on her slowly. Panty could almost feel herself getting tingly and hearing her own moans from her mouth.

"Oh!~ OOH GOD!-!~ yeah~ Faster! Faster! Do me proper!-! Ahh~" Panty yelled.

"Do you proper? Make me want it, babe! Scream for me." Dante smiled as he licked her ear slowly and sensually.

Panty couldn't take it anymore. She's been with many a man before, but something was different about Dante. He was…the one. "_O-Oh God! What the fuck is this…?-!_"Panty was feeling something within her. It was a soft and tingling sensation. Her Angelic blood was going crazy and she was sweating greatly. "_I-I've never felt like this before…! I just wanna make him mine! I want him to go deep in me and do it to me proper! I just wanna take his dick and…! And…!-! Oh my God!-!_"

Finally, Panty shrieked loudly as she felt her climax coming. But alas, she too fell unconscious at the hands of this white haired hunter.

Dante walked to Stocking to unwrap his grappling hook and turn it back into his sword to put on his back again. "Alright." Dante smirked as he turned to the demon twins, "You two are next."

Without warning, Dante appeared in front of the both of them, and sweep kicked them off their feet. They both fell to the ground with Dante over both of them.

"w-What atrocity is this?-!" Scanty exclaimed.

"Y-Y-Yes! E-Explain yourself!-!" Kneesocks also yelled with a pink face.

"Naw, we're done talkin'." Dante grinned as he slowly glided his fingers up Scanty's leg while rubbing on the tip of Kneesock's horn. The two moaned and groaned as Dante's hands were doing all the work and their bodies feeling like they'd melt at his touch.

_"W-Why?-! Why am I getting so wet?-!"_Scanty thought putting her legs together. Dante's hands were getting closer and closer to her waist under her skirt. "_N-No! He's the son of an Angel and Demon! He…! And he…! I-I can't take it! I don't care!-! I don't care anymore about what he is!-! I just want him to do it all night with me NOW!-!-!_"

Meanwhile, Kneesocks was feeling a different pleasure. Her horn was starting to become moist for an odd reason, and Dante took note of this as he continued. _"I-I know it's against the r-r-rules to have sex with anyone, especially with a Nephilim, but..! But I…!-!_" Kneesocks was intensely rubbing her connected scythes between her breast and her legs. "_I-I__ just…! I just want to fuck his brains out so bad!-!"_

Finally, Dante ended it by pushing his thumb into Kneesock's horn hard, and pushing his other thumb on to Scanty's front and finally, the two shrieked of pleasure, and also fell unconscious with smiles on their faces and soaked.

Dante stood up and could only sardonically smile."Guess I'm still called a "_sexual deviant_" for a reason." Dante stretched and decided to leave. "But I didn't feel like fighting them for real so whatever."

"H-Hey!" Yelled Brief who came running to the scene. "W-What did you do to Panty?-!"

"_JUST _the blond? Harsh." Dante commented, "And they're fine. I just gave them a little "fun" is all. They'll be up anyway since they ain't human."

"Yeah, they aren't. Panty and Stocking are angels. The other two are demons, Scanty and Kneesocks—Hey!"

Dante was too busy checking the unconscious angels and demon women out, completely ignoring Brief. "_Oh, if they were still awake and willing~" _Dante thought with a small grin.

"Um…Dante, was it?" Brief asked.

"Yeah?" Dante replied while checking Scanty's panties.

"What are you doing with Scanty's panties?"

"I wanna see how they turned these underwear and socks into weapons. Might help me out someday." Dante said as he held Stocking's…stocking. "So these chicks are really angels and demons?"

"Yes." Brief nodded, "Um, I hope you don't mind me asking but what did the demon sisters call you? A Nephilim?"

"Yep." Dante nodded while eyeing Panty's underwear, "I'm a hybrid of Angel and Demon."

Brief looked in awe at Dante now! "R-Really?-! You're an Angel AND Demon?-! That's so cool! Guess that explains your white hair. But what are you doing here in Daten City?"

"Heh, funny. If you put the "n" after the "a" and the "e" after the "t" You get "Dante City" Has a nice ring to it." Dante smirked, "Anyway, the reason I'm here is because some dude named Garterbelt asked me to come here."

"Garterbelt called you here? Why would he do that?" Brief wondered.

Dante stood back up, dropping the panties and socks. "Wait. You know the guy?"

"O-Oh yeah! He's the one who sends Panty and Stocking to defeat ghost." Brief answered, "If you want I can take you to him."

"Alright." Dante smiled, "But only if you treat me to pizza afterwards. Deal?"

"Okay. Deal." Brief also smiled. He didn't know why but he felt safe with Dante. Probably because Brief suffers so much abuse in his life that having someone to talk to who doesn't treat him like a door mat felt like a literal God send. "Oh, but what about them?"

"Judgin' by how they treat your ass, I don't think wakin' them up would be a good idea."

Brief shuddered at the thought of seeing an angry Panty and Stocking on top of a furious Scanty and Kneesocks. "Y-Yeah, you're right...Well, let me make a call before we go." Brief took out a cell phone and dialed a number on there, while Dante looked back at the orgasmed Angels and Demons.

Dante sighed. "_There goes that threesome. Maybe even a fivesome like the old days._" Dante remembered his last time doing more than two. It was a fivesome at a very expensive hotel.

"Ok thanks." he hung up the phone and turned back to Dante. "Garter said don't worry about Panty and Stocking, they'll wake up soon."

"Alright, that takes care of those two but what about-?" Just as Dante was about to ask, a sudden black hummer of a limo came from all most nowhere. Dante and Brief watched as a small red demon creature jumped out of the car, scurried to the two demons, and picked them both up with unnatural strength.

"Oh Dante~" The demon sisters muttered in their sleep. Dante couldn't hold his smirk back.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?' Brief figured.

"I'm an asshole. I enjoy lotta things." Dante shrugged.

The two looked back to the red sisters and saw the little red demon threw them into the limo and drove off down the road.

"Well that's done." Dante figured. "Let's get to this Garter guy so we can eat."

"Right. Follow me." Brief nodded.

**ONE HOUR LATER **

Panty's eyes slowly opened and she quickly sat up to take in her surroundings with a pounding headache, "Ugh! What the fuck just happened?" Panty groaned, "I feel like I screwed Muhammad Ali…"

"You would if he was still alive…" Stocking groaned as well, "You mind filling me in on what the shit happened to us?"

Panty tried to recall the events that took place, until she finally remembered what had happened to them! "Now I remember! That sexy white haired asshole did this!"

"That's right. He took us down with those demon sisters like it was nothing." Stocking remembered with both anger and also attraction.

"Fuck, just thinking about him pisses me off, but at the same time…it makes me SO horny!" Panty drooled.

"I know what you mean." Stocking said remembering the constricting pleasure she felt while blushing, "All that light and dark power was so tightening and large that I almost came right there!"

"Well I ain't gonna let him get away that easy!" Panty grinned as she grabbed her panties/gun. "I'll find his ass, and when I do, We're gonna fuck like it's our last day on Earth!"

"As much as I hate sharing ass candy with you, I'm coming too." Stocking said, grabbing her stocking/sword and her stuffed cat. "If we're lucky, Dante could even fuck us both!"

Back at a dark tower, the two demon sisters were not to be seen.

However moaning could be heard from the bathroom.

"Oh yeah!~ Take us Dante! Let us be your slaves!-!~"


	2. The Angels and the Nephilim

**Dante in Daten city**

**Hey guys! It's me! I'm sorry I took so long. I've just been getting so in to making this that I've accidently put time into it. More time then I should... So anyway, here's chapter 2!**

* * *

Dante and Brief took a few pathways to really try to reach this "church" that Garterbelt was in. They went through alley ways, beer shops (Which Dante ordered from), and the occasional bad luck of Brief and his "accidental" dangerous events that Dante had to save him from. Finally, the two stood before a large church that sat at the top of a hill that over-looked the rest of Daten city in all its disgusting glory.

"Well, here we are." Brief said.

"Not too bad." Dante shrugged, scratching his white head, "I'm surprised there's even a church in this messed up city."

"There weren't churches in your city?" Brief wondered.

"Dude, my city was demon ruled. I doubt you'll find a church anywhere there." Dante made aware.

"I guess that makes sense." Brief figured as he opened the door. The two found themselves on the inside of a very amazingly structured church that stood tall and bright with glass paintings on the windows, and pews on both sides of the room. Dante looked around in amazement at how nice it looked on the inside.

Suddenly, Dante felt something rub against his leg. He looked down and noticed a strange light green little creature that seemed to only be able to say "Chuck" in an almost annoying voice. It made Dante almost cringe at how pathetic and creepy it was that he almost pulled out one of his guns to kill it.

"Brief?" Dante asked.

"Yeah?"

"What the fuck is this thing on my leg?"

"Oh! That's Chuck!" Brief smiled, "He's the girl's—"

"YOU FUCKIN' HEARD US!-!"

The two halted their conversation as they looked ahead of the church and saw two women were yelling at a single man at the altar. The man himself was African American with a large black afro, and dressed in white preacher clothes. The girls that were yelling looked offley familiar to Dante.

"Oh, it looks like Panty and Stocking woke up quicker than we thought." Brief said with relief. "Then again, you just had to go to the liquor shop…"

"And _you_ had to get into so many accidents that _I _had to save you from." Dante pointed out.

"Seriously! You gotta give us some tracker or somethin' so we can find that asshole!-!" Panty demanded.

"Or at least do what you did with Panty when we couldn't find her and just search every girl's skirts for one of his white hairs to be seen on one of these hoes around this city!" Stocking ordered as well. "I'm sure the carpets match the drapes!"

"And why the fuck should I waste my time doin' that for you dead-beat hoes?-!" Yelled the black preacher, "I got other shit to do then to worry about some dude who tickled you on the inside!-!"

"The hell kind of preacher is that?" Dante questioned as they walked to the altar.

"That's Garterbelt." Brief answered, holding Chuck in his arms, "He's the person you came to see."

Dante's eyes widened. "THAT'S Garterbelt?-!" Dante then sighed with a look of disapproval. "I really should of reconsidered this…"

"Besides, do you bitches even know who this new guy is?-!" Garterbelt questioned.

"We sure as hell do!" Panty yelled, "He was this dude in some crappy lookin' coat and shitty jeans!"

"Hey…" Dante muttered irritably.

"He looked like some fuckin' hot looking hobo from the Ghetto!" Stocking also exclaimed.

"Hey…!"

"And god, don't get me started on that ugly ass necklace of his!" Panty finally outraged.

That was the last straw for him. They could talk about his coat, they can even talk about his style of fashion; but no one, under any circumstances, will get away with talking about his mother's last memento.

"Uh…Dante…?" Brief said meekly.

"Brief…go home." Dante said rather sinisterly.

"B-But what about the pizza that…you…" Dante turned to Brief and…well let's just say that he had a look in his eyes that rivaled Panty's angry stares. Brief kept his mouth shut and ran right out of the church, throwing Chuck into the ceiling in his fear. Dante slowly walk to the alter with a sinister dark aura surrounding him.

Dante grew a deviant smirk as he was finally behind the two ranting girls who were too busy ranting on about him that they didn't even notice Dante doing what he was about to do.

"So come on, you fake ass preacher! Give us some help already!" Stocking demanded.

"We ain't gonna stop till we catch this dickwade and get him to pound us the good way!" Panty yelled.

"Oh I'll give you poundin'."

Suddenly, Stocking felt something tighten around her body and constrict her with no mercy or restraint! And Panty felt a hand slip under her skirt and a finger pushed into her nether region through her panties while she felt a tongue lick her ear.

"A-AHHH~!" Both moaned simultaneously loud.

"Gotcha again." Dante grinned as he let them both go. The sisters then turned with weapons at the ready, only to come face-to-face once again with the white haired Nephilim once more.

"YOU!-!" Both Panty and Stocking yelled.

"Yeah, what about me?" Dante questioned with his hands in his pockets.

"Y-Y-You're the guy!" Stocking proclaimed.

"The fucker who's gonna make me cum all over this city!" Panty grinned with drool running down her chin.

"Ah Dante. There you are." Garter welcomed. "So you're the dude who's been givin' these hoes the business.

Panty and Stocking looked back at Garter in both confusion and shock! Then back at Dante wondering if he knew Garter as well.

"Yeah, came here just like you asked." Dante answered. "So you're Phinias's friend?"

The sisters looked back at Garter.

"Yes. Me and Phinias go way back." Garter reminisced, "Before he was a politician, he was pretty badass. We'd always get locked up together, an' sometimes we'd use each other's body heat to warm us up on those cold nights in prison."

Back at Dante.

"Uh...what do you…You know what? Never mind, I don't even wanna know."

"HOLD THE FUCK UP!-!"

Both Garter and Dante looked back at the sisters who looked both angered and confused.

"You're telling me you know this guy?-!" Stocking questioned Garter.

"Why yes, I do." Garter answered sternly. He cleared his throat and explained in an angry voice. "Listen up you slut ass angels! I'm getting' sick of yo lazy asses hardly doin' any work with these ghost! It's like ya'll don' even know the meaning of "Do ya fuckin' jobs"! I'm sick of this shit! I mean really—!"

"Uhhh, does this guy always bitch like this?" Dante whispered to the girls.

"We sometimes think he's eternally PMSing about everything." Panty replied flatly.

"That or he's just bat shit crazy for boys dick that he takes his anger on us." Stocking also said flatly.

"I'd rather have that eternal PMSin'." Dante commented.

"—So, I've decided to call up an old friend of mine to bring over a better, more, how should I put it? Oh yeah! STYLISH kind of guy. And thus, I introduce you bitches to Dante; The Demon Killer, and boss of his just-getting-started small business of demon hunting; "Devil May Cry"."

The sisters looked back at Dante as he replied with "Yo, 'sup?"

Both sisters just stood there before really contemplating what this could mean for them since Dante was now there. Finally it clicked in Stocking's mind. Panty? Well she was too busy finding a way to get Dante in bed with her.

"Hold the shit cakes!" Stocking outraged, "You're replacing us?-!"'

"If that's how you wanna see it, then yeah, Ya'll bitches are through!" Garter confirmed, "Unless you can pull the same weight that Dante can in collecting Heaven coins, then you two might as well not live here anymore!"

"That's bullshit!" Stocking argued, "You can't kick us out just like that! Right, Panty?-!"

Stocking looked back at her blond older sister to see if she'd back her up, only to find that she was too busy being her flirtatious slutty self with the white haired demon killer, soon to be ghost killer.

"So Dante, you've shown me some appetizers, now give me the main course." Panty grinned as she brought her leg up to Dante's waist, letting him get a good look at her smooth flawless legs.

"Trust me; you're not ready for the main course." Dante smirked as he lightly stroked her thighs, slowly reaching her waist area. "Just keep fillin' up on bread, 'cause you'll never finish what I got."

"Lucky I got a big appetite." Panty said as she held his cheek and brought him close to her. "Now enough with the cheesy food lines, let's fuck like wild dogs."

Panty and Dante's lips were about to get close, before something was thrown right at Panty's head, ruining the moment completely and making her turn back to her sister in complete anger. "The fuck was that?-!"

"A bible! Something you should read to clean out the crap ton of dude pounding!" Stocking answered. "Don't associate with the enemy! He's gonna be the one who replaces us if we don't kick ghost ass too!"

"Oh relax; I'm sure he doesn't give a shit about this job either, right Dante?" Panty asked.

"So basically, it's a game to see who's better." Dante smirked, "Two angels vs. a Nephilim. Now that's some heavy shit." He then got Panty off him and walked to Garter to confirm his answer. "Alright, looks like I really am stayin' here after all."

P & S literally shrieked out; "WHAT THE FUCK?-!"

"That's right!" Garterbelt shouted which made Dante scratch his ear, "You both spend money on bullshit anyway! Hell I bet that by at least the next three days, Dante will have put in more work and be more ready and raring to kill ghost then you two combined!"

**THREE DAYS LATER**

The morning sun rose as Panty and Stocking had just dropped from their trap doors and each was already doing something by that time; Panty had a young rich dude along with four other guys with her as she fell, sheets covering her body. Stocking was still in her black Goth night clothes, eating a morning red velvet cake. All of them sat in a large comfortable chair, and saw Garterbelt's eye twitching anger rising.

"Good morning Panty & Stocking…!" Garter struggled to say while holding in his anger.

"Yo Morgan Dickman! (Morgan Freeman)" Panty grinned while waving her male bedmates goodbye.

"Don't talk to me until I've had my "before breakfast" cake." Stocking irritably said as she took a bit of her cake.

"Huh? Where's Dante?" Garter asked looking around for any sign of the white haired male. He then started to get boiling angry as he pulled a rope from the ceiling and from the top came a third trap door! From there was a raining of gorgeous woman of different races, all falling to the ground in a pile so large that they over-looked all three of them. And finally the last one at the top was the white haired Nephilim; Dante, simply sitting naked, while holding a cake of his own.

"Oh…'sup?" Dante said nonchalantly.

"Just what the fuck you doin' up there?-!" Garterbelt yelled.

"Well…" Dante then looked under him at the piles of orgasmed woman and looked back at Garter with a smirk, "…I was gettin' super head."

"So, what was that about Dante putting in more work than us?" Stocking smiled deviantly.

Garter was reviling in anger at how he was actually proven wrong by the very girls who he's always proven wrong instead. However, Panty looked in shock and jealousy at all those girls got a chance with Dante, but she didn't even get one jerk from him. Hell Panty actually counted at least 30 to 35 girls in that pile. "_Jeez, now I know how geek boy feels._" Panty thought irritably.

"Hey wait a minute!" Stocking looked back at Dante, or more specifically, at the cake he had with him. She looked almost hypnotized and yearning by the look in her twinkling eyes. "T-That cake…! N-No it can't be…!-! I-I thought they were a myth!"

Dante was confused by what she meant, but noticed she was eyeing the cake he had. Dante did think it was a pretty badass looking cake though; it was dark chocolate with a cream filling, dark red frosting, and pocky sticks at the top of it. It also had two strawberries on top of it and to finish it off, a whip cream swirl.

"Oh this?" Dante said holding up the cake, "Yeah I got this from one of these girls under me who's an amazing cake maker." He took a bite of it as he looked for the girl under him. "Um, I don't know which one, but she's in there."

"T-That's the ever so rare Chocolate cake of legends all the way from France! _L'odyssee majestueuse_!" Stocking said in amazement and awe. "There are only five bakers in the world that can create such delicacies!"

"Yep, and I nailed her." Dante said, sticking a fork into the cake. He offered the cake to Stocking and said; "Here, I don't want it. Not my type of cake anyway."

"R-Really?-!" Stocking's eyes immediately lit up as she threw her red velvet cake to the ground! "Dante, I'd kiss you, but your breath probably smells like V-juice!"

"I'll do it, just sayin'." Panty shrugged.

Stocking slowly reached for the cake that Dante presented to her as her hands inched closely to the plate of the beautiful cake, just imagining its sweet flavor giving her an orgasm in her mouth so to speak.

However that wish was ruined by the untimely arrival of Chuck, who jumped at the plate and scarfed down the cake in a matter of seconds before Stocking could get it.

The room was silent except for Chuck's chewing of the cake, and some of the girls Dante had sex with leaving. None of the four made a sound at this horrible travesty that occurred.

Stocking then eyed Chuck with the most intense of glaring daggers that was thought possible, and quickly grabbed Chuck by the head to slam him down to the ground! Stocking then proceeded to punch Chuck viciously as she shrieked, "Spit it out! Spit it out, you little shit! I swear to God, I'll rip your stomach open and make you puke it out!-!"

"That's fuckin' disgusting." Dante commented as all the women left, and he was standing with his jeans on.

Suddenly in the distance there was the sound of thunder and lightning rolling about. From the very skies came a single lightning bolt that was shot right at Chuck, and electrocuting him violently! When the lightning subsided, he was burnt to a crisp, but from his mouth came a single roll of parchment. Garter picked up the parchment and read what was written on it.

"Looks like ya'll three got a new assignment to do." Garter confirmed, showing them the parchment. It read "_Electro Cock _".

"Electro Cock?" Dante read out loud, "What's that mean?"

"It means that there's some creepy ghost shit goin' on in a near-by club in the lower district of Daten city!" Garter explained, "And it looks like it has somethin' to do with electrocuting members of large and small! So it looks like it's up to the three of you lazy assholes to get over there and see what's goin' on!"

"Ah fuck yeah! I get to party while I do my job?-! I can dig into that!" Panty cheered.

"You'll dig into anything with a pretty face and abs." Stocking mocked.

"Alright then. Let's get this over with so I can come back and take my ass a nap." Dante yawned.

The three changed into a short skirted dress for Panty, a gothic Lolita dress, and Dante's usual attire of jeans a shirt and his black hooded coat. The three took off in the pink hummer known as See-through, sunglasses on all three of them. They drove at high speed with Panty and Stocking in the front, while Dante layed in the backseat with his feet on top of the roofless doors.

"So what did Garter mean when he was talkin' about electric dicks or some shit?" Dante said in a loud voice over the wind blowing.

"How should I know?" Panty said in a loud voice as well. "I don't stay awake at night, wondering about the wads of shit that comes out of his mouth."

"And besides who do you think you are talking to us like we're your lower lackeys?" Stocking said in a snarky tone, "Just remember asshole, we were here first, and I still don't 100% trust you as a member of our little ghost hunting club."

"Ah come on." Dante groaned, "What do I gotta do to get you girls to get off my back about me joining you?"

"I could think of a few ways." Panty suggested with a pervert smile.

"Stop trying to diddle the douchebag who could take our jobs!" Stocking outraged.

"Funny how you really wanna keep this gig. I would have thought you wouldn't give a shit." Panty figured.

"Garter pays for my cakes and I don't feel like lifting a finger getting money on my own." Stocking said pompously.

"So you're just lazy as shit then." Dante mocked, "Yeah, I can see him kickin' you two out right quick."

"And you laying on a bed of girls will give you a free pass? I fuck dudes everyday and ain't gettin' that kind of free pass." Panty warned.

"Alright. This is it." Stocking announced. "The thunder rod club."

The three stopped in front of a ravaging club that was in a sky scrapper-like building. The sound of music could be heard from the outside of the club with heavy techno and dubstep music blasting in the ears of those who enter into it. There was a long line outside of the entrance and a bouncer pushing some random guy out with no effort at all.

"Jeez, douchebag central all up in that bitch." Stocking bitterly said. "So how are we gonna get in?"

"Don't worry; I know my way in and out of a bouncer so I'll handle that." Panty evaluated.

"So Dante, what're you gonna…? Huh? Dante?" Stocking noticed that Dante was no longer in the car with them.

They instead saw Dante throw his shades off his eyes and simply walk to the entrance of the club without a care in the world. As he walked to the entrance, just as predicted, the bouncer stopped him from going in and told him in his face; "Sorry buddy. You and that emo white hair of yours ain't gettin' in here. So go listen to your Linkin Park or metal songs or somethin'."

"Funny. Wanna know what one of my favorite songs is?' Dante smirked sardonically.

"Heh, what?"

Without warning, Dante brought a fist into the bouncer's face, making him break a nose and lose a few teeth in the process! As the bouncer quickly fell to the ground, Dante grabbed his notepad and pin from the ground to scribble something on it before dropping it onto the unconscious bouncer.

"Give it a listen when you come to." Dante mocked as he walked into the club by himself.

"Well that's one way to get in." Stocking figured as her and Panty followed and saw what Dante wrote on the note pad; _Shut Up and Swallow_.

Upon entering the club, the three were met with heavy based music and people everywhere dancing their asses off to the music, drinking down shots and grinding on each other in the dancing way. The lights were off and the bring stage lights were shinning and blinking in the club arithmetically.

"Now this is a mother fuckin' party!" Panty shouted as she was starting to dance with the music.

"You can worry about bein' a hoochy mama later!" Dante called back.

"The sooner we kill this ghost, the sooner we can find the scank who made you _L'odyssee majestueuse_ and lock her up in a dungeon so that she'll make me one every day." Stocking called to Dante.

'Obsessive bitch…" Dante mumbled.

Meanwhile in the back of the club where security cameras were placed, two females stood by and watched the carnage of their plans be met.

"Look sister!" Scanty grinned, "We've proceeded to drain these pathetic humans of all that they hold dear! Money, the clothes off their backs, and most importantly, their souls!"

"Indeed we have." Kneesocks nodded. "With our newest ghost spreading it's toxins of stimulating electricity we can be able to hold them all as our slaves. And once we run out, we'll just get more with each new member. This is fool proof."

"Ack! Wait! Camera 3, zoom in!" Scanty exclaimed. The camera zoomed in and in the middle of the dance floor strolled in the angel sisters Panty and Stocking. "Shit! What the hell are they doing here?-!"

"Wait sister! Look once more!" Kneesocks implored her older sister. She did so and to both of their surprise, they saw the white haired Nephilim once more! "I-It's Dante!" Kneesocks blushed.

"W-What is he doing with those trollops?-!" Scanty outraged, "They must have corrupted his mind and forced him to join them and their dastardly horrid team!"

"This cannot stand!" Kneesocks also yelled, "We will not sit by and let such a travesty befold!"

"Yes sister! Let us go!"

Back in the club's full swing, the three explored the club to discover where the electric ghost might be hiding. If anything they looked through bars, bathrooms, and other possibly locations, but it didn't seem to do much good.

"Shit! I don't see it anywhere!" Stocking exclaimed, "What about you Panty…?-! Panty!"

Suddenly, Stocking heard the sound of moaning and groaning coming from the back of the bar that sounded offley familiar to her ears since she heard it the night before all night long.

"Damn you Panty!-!" Stocking yelled out loud.

"Calm down. We won't be findin' the ghost if you're so pissed off." Dante said, "Come on. Let's get some air."

Stocking looked at Dante for a few seconds before turning from him and pompously saying "Whatever."

The two forced their way through the crowd and were outside the back of the club in an alleyway. It smelled like complete ass, but they didn't mind. Compared to the rest of the actual city, the alley might as well been a noses relief.

Dante and Stocking didn't say anything at first as Dante simply leaned back on the wall, arms crossed, while Stocking clutched her stuff cat while kicking dust.

"So…About what happened two days ago…" Dante broke the ice.

Stocking looked back up at him with no hint of emotion change at all; just that dull judgmental stare as always. "Yeah, what about it?"

"Look…sorry it didn't work between…you and Fagtree." Dante shrugged.

"It's Fagry! Patrick Fagry!" Stocking bellowed, but held back from any more outcries like that and only lowered her head from further looking at Dante. It had been two days since Stocking found someone to love for herself; Patrick Fagry. He was a ghost and a disgusting one at that, but Stocking saw something in him that no one else did. She saw the love that he was showing and loved him greatly…however he was still a ghost, and as an Angel, Stocking knew that she would have to kill him or Panty or Dante would. But after being shown love by Stocking, Patrick moved on, and left a single ring in his death.

Dante knew she still thought about it, and has been having conflicting thoughts on it even though she won't admit it.

"I know how you must feel about the whole thing. Believe me; I've seen people I love leave right before my eyes." Dante said remembering a rather sensitive event a week ago. "But don't let that shit dull you from doin' our job." Dante then smiled as he looked towards the sky, "And who knows, maybe one day those we love could come back."

Stocking looked up at Dante and contemplated on his words. Though she didn't want to admit it, but even though Dante was the potential enemy…he was still a good friend either way. From giving her a cake that she's had her eye on for years, to talking to her like this.

"Thanks…you asshole." Stocking smiled lightly.

"Oh, so I'm an asshole, huh?" Dante grinned as he pushed off the wall, and slowly walked close to Stocking, making her back up to a wall. "Then I guess it's time for more punishment."

"W-What? Here?-!" Stocking blushed heavily. "Are you retarded?-! We can't just do that—AHH~!"

Dante ignored her as he lightly bit on her neck and wrapped an arm around her waist. He bit down hard and deep like a vampire to his victim. Stocking was moaning in satisfaction of Dante doing this, and he decided to turn it up a notch. He suddenly held a black whip (which he had with him this entire time) and quickly tied it around Stocking's body to an intense tightness! Stocking moaned of both pain but obvious pleasure.

"W-Why are you-?-!"

"'Cause you gotta focus." Dante said flat out, "This'll help you forget…to stay focused again."

Dante tightened the grip on the whip and her moan grew louder. She felt like was in true heaven or on cloud 9 with such a warm feeling in her panties as well. She didn't want to forget about Patrick, but she also wanted to move on with her life with Panty and Dante…she wanted to not feel shitty anymore.

"D-Dante!-!~ Do more!" Stocking gasped.

"Call me master, goddamnit." Dante whispered in her ear sadistically.

"M-Master~! Ahh~! F-Fucking give it to me more!~" Stocking begged.

"That's more like it." Dante grinned as he slowly unbuttoned her dress and revealed her black bra she was wearing. He was just about to remove it and show her some real painly pleasure by the likes of which she probably has never seen before.

"W-Wait!"

Dante stopped and looked at Stocking to find she was looking up at the sky.

"What is it?" Dante questioned.

Stocking struggled an arm out and pointed to the top of the club's building! "Look! At the top of this building!" The white haired Nephilim followed her finger, and saw that at the top of the sky scrapper building was a long rod and two domes on the side of it!

"What in the shitting hell is that?" Dante said, "Oh God, that's what I think it is, isn't it?"

"If you were thinking of men's rods, I'd call you gay as fuck, but in this case, it's understandable." Stocking assured him as she removed the whip and buttoned her dress back up. "I think I found our Electro Dick!"

* * *

**Done. Sorry guys, but you'll have to wait till next chapter for more. In terms of fanfics I've made, I think this one's the most I've used swear words in. God, I'm gonna need to put millions in the swear jar. Anyway, that's all here. See ya in chapter 3.**


	3. Electro Nephilim

**Dante in Daten city**

**Hey guys! It's me! I'm sorry I took so long again. I've had so much come at me that fan fiction was a site I could hardly visit as much! But I was able to squeeze this gem out of the ass of time I didn't have. So anyway, here's chapter 3!**

* * *

"Phew! What a work out." Panty breathed out as she stood from the bar adjusting her dress. Within the club's bar, Panty had just finished her last male customer, achieving a record of at least 30 guys in one day. And now she was going to hit the dance floor for her next target in the crazy dancing crowd of the dark and flashing lights.

"That did feel good…but…Just ain't the same shit that Dante gave me." Panty confessed. For some strange reason, all the guys she's banged have been nothing but sub- par. They all started to feel the same with no change at all from one to the other. It was then that Panty was starting to worry that maybe having sex was getting bring for her since she gets so much of it. "_Guess too much of a good thing really is bad…_"

She looked around for any new targets, but suddenly realized that Dante and Stocking were nowhere to be seen in the club at all. Though it was dark with flashing lights, Panty still knew her way around a club, and those two were nowhere to be seen.

"Where the fuck did they go?"

_**MEANWHILE OUTSIDE THE CLUB**_

Dante and Stocking finally arrived at the top of the roof via, Dante's grappling hook, and stood in disgust (Well Dante did) at the sight of the long rod with two small domes made of glass. However the tower itself was very…black. Like pitch black with actual veins and a sharp point at the end.

"I'm not touchin' that." Dante objected.

"Oh get your hetero head out of your ass." Stocking scoffed, "We still got a job to do and if that means pounding ghost dick into the ground, then so be it."

"That's easy for you to say." Dante noted.

"No, that's easy for Panty to say." Stocking corrected, "Minus the "_getting the job done_" part."

Dante sighed, "I hate this job sometimes…"

"AHAHAHA!-! Stare in defeat, slut angel!"

Both Dante and Stocking looked up at the top of one of the domes to see two familiar red demons, standing proudly with their blackened weapons at the ready.

"Kneel before the awesome might of our newest creature!" Scanty proclaimed.

"For it will be the last thing you minuscule trollops will ever do!" Kneesocks also proclaimed.

"Oh great. It's the little devils hell shit out." Stocking mocked.

"Whatever the green haired one's name is and Kneesocks." Dante smirked.

"How do you remember her name, but not mine?-!" Scanty outraged, while Kneesocks was blushing brightly at the mention of her name. "_H-He remembered my name…!_" Kneesocks squealed in her head.

"W-Well it matters not!" Scanty announced, "What does matter is the inability to stop our newest ghost from fulfilling its duty to rip the souls from the club members and make them our rightful slaves! It's only a matter of time before all our plans shall be met! Right my dear sister?-!"

"Y-Yes sister!" Kneesocks also announced, "And to make sure you harlots don't get in our way, we will defeat you here and now and also claim our prize!"

"Prize?" Stocking questioned.

"Yes!" Scanty said pointing her gun at the Nephilim. "If we defeat you and your rancorous sister, we will claim Dante as our own!"

Both Dante & Stocking's eyes went wide with shock for the strange demands! "What the shit?-!"

"You heard us!" Scanty laughed, "You will give us the Nephilim for your loss! He will be our humble servant that will cater to our every whim! Yes…! Every…Whim…" Scanty was beginning to drool a bit with a rather perverted smile on her face.

"Well that's a look of purity." Dante said with sarcasm.

"S-Sister! You're drooling!" Kneesocks whispered to her enamored sister. Scanty got control of herself once again, and cleared her throat to say, "A-Anyway, what will it be? Die and surrender Dante? Or face our wrath for the last time?"

Stocking was about to speak her mind, but Dante was quick to speak and said with obvious irritation; "First of all; who the hell are you to take me like I'm your little bitch or somethin'? Second; I don't remember me ever lettin' demons breathe, so that pretty much narrows it down." He grabbed his handguns and pointed them at the demon sisters. "So you can take that servant job and shove it down that giant ghost's dick!"

"Thought you said you didn't want to think about that…" Stocking noted.

"Shut up."

Both Stocking and Dante ran at the demon sisters as they also leaped from their position after them! Stocking took on Kneesocks, while Dante battled Scanty!

Stocking used her swords to attack Kneesocks's scythes as the two battled viciously like arch enemies! Finally the two clashed one last time before being at an internal struggle with one another!

"I won't sit by and let such a whore such as yourself get your grubby little hands on my Dante!" Kneesocks exclaimed.

"_Your _Dante?-! Who the fuck said he was yours?-!" Stocking exclaimed as well.

Stocking ended up winning with her sheer anger, and went off on Kneesocks with a flurry of swings from her swords; however Kneesocks was deflecting all of her attacks with little to no problem at all. Kneesocks disrupted Stocking's flow and swung one of her scythes towards Stocking's neck, but Stocking dodged it and appeared behind Kneesocks and was going to slice her in two. But Knee socks jumped out of the way, and landed at a distance from Stockings.

Meanwhile, bullets went flying as the two gunslingers ran across the roof, shooting at one another and deflecting bullets off of each other as well. Finally Dante took charge as he ran straight at her, dodging her bullets, and thrusted a gunned hand at her. But Scanty blocked this, and the two then simulated their gun kata maneuvers as they blocked and punched at each other, guns shooting.

Finally both halted at the last clash of each other's guns pointed right at each other's head.

"I see you have a few other skills besides shooting those guns of yours." Scanty said, "I'm impressed. You'll make an excellent servant to us. Doing what we want every day, giving us everything we want, making us feel true happiness all night!" Scanty started to feel herself get a bit too excited and caught herself back to being under control. "A-Anyway, you will join us."

"Last time I checked I was a Demon _killer _not a demon _fucker_." Dante smirked, "I gave you a small taste already. You can't handle the whole thing."

Dante pushed her back but the two held their guns at each other, waiting for the other to shoot.

"I see. You're quite foolish." Scanty smiled. "You didn't even realize how much time you've wasted."

"The only time I'm wasting is dealing with your ass." Dante said as he pointed his second gun at Scanty, "Now end this shit now!"

"I'm afraid it's too late for that." Scanty said, victoriously. "As I've said, it's too late. For our goal is already complete!"

"What?" Dante questioned. However, the question seemed to be getting answered as there was a bright light radiating from the giant shaft before all of them! It started to even vibrate slightly as something bright was forming at the tip of it! And the city even rumbling under it's bright gaze! Almost like a bright light!

"The fuck is that?-!" Dante exclaimed.

"AHAHAH!-! This is our true goal!" Scanty exclaimed as she stood before Dante on top of another part of the building.

"True goal?" Stocking questioned, "A giant dick glowing in the dark is your goal?"

"Of course not, you simpleton!" Kneesocks yelled angrily as she jumped high into the air and landed feet first with her sister. "This item is the Electo dick soul taker! It has been stealing the very souls of the humans in the club and making them our slaves!"

"And in return, their souls will be absorbed by our ghost's member, which will shoot off a very powerful electricity of energy that will control all the residents of Daten City! Including you two!" Scanty proclaimed, "And with you slut angels as our slaves, we'll have you be our pets to kick around! And you Dante…! Well…" Both Scanty and Kneesocks suddenly blushed as they could feel themselves getting wet at the very thought of what they had in store. "W-Well that can wait! For now, it's all over for you all!"

"Oh hell no!" Dante exclaimed as he put his guns away and ran right at the giant glowing member! "I'll just destroy the thing and stop this bullshit from happening!"

"Oh no you don't!" Scanty exclaimed as he sent a single bullet at Dante! Dante didn't pull his guns out fast enough as the bullet was getting close to hitting him right between the eyes. Though it wouldn't matter since he'd still live, he knew a bullet like that will slow him down.

However, another gunshot was heard and that bullet redirected the course of Scanty's bullet away from Dante. All of them looked at the edge of one of the doors to the roof and to all of their surprise, there stood the blond Angel herself; Panty with her long white sniper rifle gun.

"Yo!" Panty smirked, "Guess I was late for the mother fuckin' after party!"

"Where the shit were you?-!" Stocking yelled as Panty leaped to her and Dante's side. "We were out here fighting whatever the fuck that shit is, and you were busy getting shafted already!"

"Yeah yeah, fucked one dude, fuck…them…all…?" Panty's words faded as she took a gander at the unbelievably giant ghost's member that stood so large and so thick that I as the writer cannot go into detail. But trust me…that things unnaturally huge. Skyscraper huge. "W-Well~ maybe comin' up here was a good idea."

"You're gonna try and fit that thing in that?" Dante pointing at Panty's lower region. "Yeaaah…I'm endin' this. That down there's already reserved for me."

"Well aren't you just claimful?" Panty smirked while licking her lips, "Alright. I'll keep my little sex doors open for ya. But you better hurry up, or I'm gonna let a new guy check out the inside room."

"Well alright then!" Dante proclaimed as he ran at the giant dick! "I'm holdin' you to it!"

"You're excited about you diddling him aren't you?" Stocking said dully.

"W-What? You say somethin'?" Panty said as she was on her back, just about to actually touch herself relentlessly at the thought of sex with Dante coming soon.

Stocking could only sigh, "Never mind…"

As Dante ran off on his own, Scanty and Kneesocks were too busy getting beyond furious about the thought of those angels being able to have someone like Dante with them so easily. It made them angry they'd never get the chance to fully experience Dante's pleasures.

"D-Damnit!" Scanty exclaimed "I WILL NOT EXCEPT THAT!-!"

"I AGREE!-!" Kneesocks agreed, "They must die!-!"

The twins ran right at the angel sisters with blinding furry and a swift killing intent shared by both! The Anarchy sisters were confused as to why they were so mad, but figured they might as well fight now! And fight they did!

Meanwhile, Dante ran to the giant cock and stood before it's brightness in all its strange glory! Dante was disgusted with it obviously, but disregarded that by wanting to destroy it quick. Dante jumped high into the air, and levitated over the giant center of the entire thing! He knew full well he'd not be able to destroy it with the power he had now. He needed an extra boost.

"Let's see if I can get a little power out of me." Dante nodded as he focused himself into centering his demon power into one hand and his angel powers in the other. Soon, his left arm was glowing a light blue and right arm was glowing dark red. "Hell yeah!"

Dante then grabbed his guns as he charged the bullets with his demon and angel powers and visibly they too were glowing brightly as they had a bright electricity charge surrounding them and his hands as well.

Looking back at the tip, it seemed as though it was at full power and was just about to blow as there was a slight rumbling going on all around the city! The tip was charging and was ready to let out all it had!

"Oh no you don't!" Dante exclaimed. "Charge shot!"

Dante pulled the triggers and suddenly, bright and powerful bullets shot out of the white haired Nephilim's guns with an intense blast shooting though the air, right into the very tip of the giant cock's tip and with the two powers struggling against one another, neither could take it anymore! The charge shots were the victor as they pierced right through the very cock and right through it, swimming through the souls and aiming right at the core of the Ghost, and finally, it hit that very core with a heavy blast! Finally, the giant cock exploded into millions of chunks all over the city!

The souls were floating around aimlessly until they all connected to their original sleazy and fat bodies that they belong to.

"W-What?-!" Both Scanty and Kneesocks exclaimed. They looked up to find that their plans were destroyed along with half the roof to the club!

"Well that's taken care of." Panty said with a smirk. "Now to get myself taken care of too~"

"Pfft. Whatever…" Stocking pompously said.

In the distance, there was the sound of the bells of the church ringing once more as about five coins each descended down to Dante, Stocking, and Panty in their hands.

"Oh shit, we all got some cash money!" Panty exclaimed.

"Not bad." Dante said as he walked back to the girls; stuffing the coins in his coat pocket. "Guess we're closer to Heaven, huh?"

"D-Damnit!" Scanty uttered in complete anger.

"Sister, we must retreat!" Kneesocks suggested.

Scanty had no choice but to agree with her sister and the two quickly disappeared from the scene and were now out of sight.

"Looks like the red bitch wonders ran off." Stocking noted.

"Whatever. We did our job and now we can get outta here." Dante breathed in relief.

"Oh yeah~ and now you and I can get to workin'!" Panty grinned as she was in her own little world. "First we start with a good ol' rippin' of clothes, then a full course blast with me, maybe if you're lucky and I'm starving, I'll take you in all the way. I'm a pro at that. And afterwards, when we get food, then we use ketchup to lick off each other and—huh?"

Panty finally realized that she was the only one that stood on the roof and Stocking and Dante were already gone without her.

"W-What the hell?-! Oh, that's fucked up!-!" Panty yelled.

Meanwhile back within the now empty club that was damaged from the explosion, Stocking and Dante were on their way out of the club as Dante's sword vanished off of him and they were headed to the car, See-Through.

"Guess we could head back without her." Dante figured.

"Eh, she'll dick ride a dude, and he'll give her a ride." Stocking said as she walked in front of Dante. "Just let her go."

Speaking of dick riding, Dante couldn't help but look her up and down as she walked in front of him. The way her hair feely flew was pretty interesting. Finally Dante caught up with her and walked side by side with her. He took a small glance at her firm body. Her holding her stuffed cat as her luscious breast bounced freely over the cat's head, and the way her hips shifted side to side with every walk she took made Dante wanna see those hips without her black dress, and her legs being the best figure that just made him curious as to what they look like without those stockings. Dante was surprised he was in to Goth chicks anyway…but something about Stocking…He couldn't hold it in anymore!

"Shit!" Dante exclaimed as he finally pounced on her as she was suddenly caught off guard!

"W-What the-?-!" Stocking exclaimed as the two fell on a couch and Dante simply whispered in her ear, "Phew! Sorry 'bout this."

"A-About wha-Umph?" Without another word, Stocking felt her lips be caught by Dante's lips! Stocking at first couldn't figure out what to do. She noticed Dante didn't do anything else but hold his lips there and wait for her to do something o give the green light. She was reluctant to do so…but she did feel his lips to be quite hard…and firm…Finally she thought "fuck it" and made the best of it. Both of their eyes were closed and Stocking's arms were wrapped around Dante's neck and his arms around Stocking's waist. Soon their tongues wrestled for dominance over one another. Stocking couldn't even hold in her moans and just moaned away in pleasure with this going on to her. She didn't know why, but maybe it either had something to do with her getting a dude Panty wanted to bone first, or that…he was that hot as shit. But she couldn't help it. She just wanted more of him.

Dante removed his tongue from her mouth as he slowly let his tongues slide off hers. He then whispered with a smirk, "Let's get a little more…crazy in here."

The second Dante brought out a black whip from the ground, Stocking felt as though she'd hit the jackpot! But tried to not show her giddiness.

"Well let's get violent you dirty little fucker~" Stocking smirked.

Meanwhile at a nearby sex club, Panty was trying to fuck away her horniness she was feeling, but…it wasn't enough with the guys she banged. 20 wasn't enough anymore, and she was wracking her brain as to why that could possibly be. "I've fucked so many guys, but yet some of them aren't even given' me the real treat I usually explode on…so what? What? What?-!" It seemed to take her a few seconds before finally realizing something. She realized that the last time she came was with—Of course! It all made sense now! In fact she was 100% sure she knew why she couldn't feel it with any other dude.

"It's Dante! Fuck it's because he won't bone me yet! Damnit, what's takin' that asshole so long?-!" Panty figured out. "Damnit Dante!" She finally yelled, "JUST FUCK ME ALREADY!-!-!"


End file.
